


Playing In Puddles

by Fairly Fluffy (orphan_account)



Series: Band Oneshots [6]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, That's it that's the plot, This Is STUPID, and very short, they literally just play in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fairly%20Fluffy
Summary: awsten plays in a puddle
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Band Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810555
Kudos: 6





	Playing In Puddles

Awsten smiled and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to enjoy the fresh scent of the rain. Geoff watched him dance around from the shelter of an umbrella.

"You're gonna get soaked," he said.

"Do I look like I care?" Awsten squinted at the taller boy, then grinned. He took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing now?" Geoff sighed. He was close to just leaving Awsten there at this point. "Don't you dare get me wet."

Awsten's grin widened. He took another step forward, then jumped into a big puddle that was right in front of Geoff.

"Hey!" The taller boy's legs were completely soaked. He glared at Awsten, fighting back a laugh.

"Oops..." Awsten didn't even try to look guilty. He grabbed Geoff's hand and pulled him into the puddle, causing both of them to fall into it. They stared at each other for a second, then started laughing.

"You're such a little shit," Geoff said once he had calmed down.

"I know."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're right; I do." Geoff grabbed Awsten's face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They stayed on the ground like that, kissing in a puddle, for longer than they probably should have, but they didn't care.


End file.
